cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ty Olsson
Ty Olsson (1974 - ) Film Deaths: *''X2'' (2003) [Mitchell Laurio]: Dies of shock/blood loss when Ian McKellen magnetically extracts the extra iron that Rebecca Romijn had injected into Ty's blood, while Ian is breaking out of his plastic prison. *''Aliens vs Predator: Requiem (2007) ''[Nathan Post]: *'[[The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)|''The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)]]' [''Flash Chamber Colonel]:Devoured along with everybody else in the testing facility, by the nanobots after the giant GORT Robot separates into its component parts and consumes everything in the building. *[[Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)|'Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011)']] [Chief John Hamill *''Godzilla'' (2014) [Jainway]: Killed (off-screen) by the MUTO creature. His body is one of many seen in the various body bags afterwards. *''12 Rounds 3: Lockdown'' (2015) '[''Harris]:'' ''Stabbed in the jaw with his own knife by Dean Ambrose at the end of a struggle. *Life on the Line (2016)' [''Danny Ginner]: Electrocuted when the power line he is fixing is struck by lightning. *''War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) '[Red Donkey]: Providing motion capture for a gorilla, Ty is shot in the head by Sandy Robson for killing Gabriel Chavarria as "Caesar" (motion captured by Andy Serkis) looks on. *S.W.A.T.: Under Siege ''(2017) '[Ward]: Neck snapped by Mike Dopud when Adrianne Palicki interrupts their conversation. Television Deaths: *''Flight 93'' (2006; TV movie) [Mark Bingham]: Killed in the crash of United Flight 93. *''Human Target: Tanarak'' (2010) [John Duke]: Killed in an explosion (along with remaining cohorts in an SUV) when Mark Valley blows up the truck he's riding in with a flare gun. *''Behemoth'' (2011; TV movie) [Jack Murray]: Mortally injured when the giant behemoth monster slaps him down with one of its tentacles when it attacked him, Ed Quinn and Pascale Hutton. *''Once Upon a Time: Desperate Souls ''(2012) [Hordor]: Neck snapped by Robert Carlyle. *''Supernatural: Taxi Driver'' (2013) [Benny Lafitte]: Originally killed by Patrick Stafford after he discovered Ty was in love with Athena Karkanis and condemned to Purgatory, but was brought back to life by Jensen Ackles as part of a deal to escape Purgatory. In the episode Taxi Driver, Ty is decapitated by Jensen in order to be sent to Purgatory to aid Jared Padalecki into escaping back to Earth with Jim Beaver's spirit. His fate is left unknown as he is last seen being pinned to the ground by a group of vampires. *''Til Death Do Us Part ''(2014; TV movie) [Kevin Richardson]: Stabbed in self-defense by his wife, Haylie Duff, as he and Magda Apanowicz attempt to kill her. *''Supernatural: The Werther Project'' (2015) [Benny Lafitte]: Stabbed in the stomach by Jensen Ackles. (However, this Benny was merely a hallucination caused by a spell cast by Ruth Connell that was convincing Jensen to kill himself). *''The 100: A Lie Guarded (2017)'' [Nyko] shot to death by a drone while protecting Nadia Hilker. *''NCIS: Death From Above'' (2018) [Burke]: Shot in the chest by Rocky Carroll. *'''Slasher: Out of the Frying Pan ''(2018)' [Glenn/Bobby Ironside]: Throat slit by Joanne Vannicola after she tortures him by removing strips of skin from his back. *The Man in the High Castle (2015 series) Video Game Deaths: *''Dead Rising 4 ''(2016) [Frank West]: Falls to his death when he lets go from a helicopter due to a large number of zombies clinging to him. Gallery Ty Olsson.png|Ty Olsson in Aliens vs Predator: Requiem 008ESS Ty Olsson 001.jpg|Ty Olsson in The Day the Earth Stood Still 600px-G19b-ROTPOTA.jpg|Ty Olsson's death in Rise of the Planet of the Apes SlasherGUTyOlson.png|Ty Olsson in Slasher - Guilty Party: Out of the Frying Pan Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Leanna Nash. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1974 Births Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Death scenes by chestburster Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Tony Giglio Movies Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Actors who died in Gareth Edwards Movies Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:People who died in MonsterVerse Films Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:True Justice cast members Category:The Man in the High Castle Cast Members Category:Slasher Cast Members Category:People who died in a Slasher series Category:Planet of the Apes cast members